A Certain Auraless Boy
by Null-Nature
Summary: The final battle between Othinus and Touma was over, so why exactly did he wake up in this frigid wasteland being chased by black beasts and more importantly why is the Magic God Othinus only 15cm tall?
1. Chapter 1

"Such misfortune!" Was the cry let out over the icy tundra. The source being a certain high school student currently running for his life. Right behind him was the source of his anxiety a black wolf with white spikes throughout its body and a white plate surrounding its face.

Dressed in pants and a white hooded sweater with a black jacket covering him, the young man continued to run across the ice, swinging his head back periodically to check on the progress of his pursuer.

Suddenly a voice emerged from his spiky black hair. "Stop turning so much, I'm afraid I'll lose my grip with all your activity."

The source of the voice was of course, the former magic god Othinus.

"I don't want to hear that from you. Isn't it your fault that we're in this mess in the first place? I clearly recall you piecing both your heart and mine with that giant arrow of yours. So why did I wake up on this icy ground? Actually, more importantly why are you only 15 cm tall?" Was the rapid-fire response send back by the boy named Kamijou Touma.

Indeed, the source of the original statement was by the former magic god Othinus who was currently only 15 cm tall and hitching a ride on Kamijou Touma's spiky black hair hanging on for her life.

Letting out a huff of displeasure Othinus responded. "We have time for that later, for now just hurry up and use that right arm of yours to destroy that beast."

"But I don't even know if Imagine Breaker will work on that being, for all I know it's a natural fixture of this world, it's not like if I touch a dog it will vanish from existence." Yelled out Touma as he continued to run gasping for breath.

"It will work. I, magic god Othinus guarantee it."

"What kind of a magic god is only 15 cm tall?" Touma muttered as he spun around to face the attacker.

It continued to charge letting out a howl as it approached Touma closed and closer. Jumping it stretched out its arms as it aimed for his head. Ducking, Touma brought up his clenched right arm and aimed straight for the monster's chest meeting its red eyes with his own.

Making impact, with a sound of breaking glass, his right arm completely negated the being, vanishing it completely.

"So I was right after all." Were the words spoken by Othinus settling down on his shoulder. "The creature was of supernatural origins."

"You mean you were guessing? What would have happened if you were wrong?" He said resigned as he looked down on the being.

"Do not worry, it was a very educated guess off all my knowledge. Besides my life depends on your survival, so the knowledge I give will definitely be first rate." She stated with a nod, a resolute look in her eyes.

However, it was slightly ruined by her small body that was hanging off his shoulder as he continued to move away from the body.

Moving his arm and picking her off his shoulder he raised her to eye level.

"So why exactly are you only 15cm tall? More importantly, why am I alive at all, did you manage to turn back the world?"

With a scoff, she tried to hit his face.

"First put me down." She said with a frown on her face. Putting her back down on his shoulder she continued.

"I definitely turned back the world to the state I desired as I didn't feel the failure of the 50% spell. But I can only remember waking up next to you with my body stabilized and no magic to speak of. Not to mention that your right hand of yours no longer affects me."

"But wait if I'm here doesn't that mean that you didn't choose to go back to your original world? You choose to go to my world with me in it?" Touma mentioned with a smile on his face as he looked forward.

"I just figured it wouldn't be so bad if you could understand me like you did at the end." She stated turning her head away, but looking closely Touma could see the beginning of a smile.

"Anyways the spell definitely did not fail." She said continuing the conversation.

"But you can't exactly call this a success, especially with those black beasts." Was the reply as Touma waved his arm to indicate the surrounding area, ending with a frown as he recalled the being with red eyes.

"It was not a failure, but it was not a success either. The best I can tell is that there is an additional modification added onto your world after the restoration done by me. This modification is probably the source of these black monsters. If we can find the modification and destroy it with your imagine breaker the world should return to your original one." She ended explaining to Touma with a smile on her face.

"Are you really okay with that? Going back to my world will mean becoming the enemy of the world who wants to kill you. Not to mention that in the state you are now, you are powerless." Touma mentioned to Othinus.

Frowning the magic god considered his words. "While that might be, my end goal is your world. For someone to manipulate my work like this, I will most certainly find them and help you find your way, back at your side. I already know what will await me in your world."

"Considering what you did, justice is needed, but don't worry even if the entire world is your enemy when we get back, I'll protect you." He stated with a grin on his face as he looked forward. Looking away from him, she could only pull the brim of her hat down as she smiled and so they continued on through the icy tundra looking for some sign of civilization.

After a while, Touma raised his voice to pose a question. "So you lost your magic god powers didn't you?"

"Indeed I did." She said with a nod.

Looking down at her or more specifically her outfit, he continued. "Doesn't that mean you are feeling pretty cold right now?"

Blushing Othinus could only try to attack his face yelling out denials and how as a magic god the weather doesn't bother her anyway.

"Ow, ow, why are you going for my ears and eyes. Such misfortune." Kamijou Touma yelled out echoing around the tundra.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Finally a city." Touma stated as it came into sight. Keeping his hands in his jacket's pockets he continued to move forward to the city. Poking her head outside of the brim of his sweater Othinus spoke.

"Before we get any closer we should probably decide a story for you. I'll be fine simply staying here inside your clothes nice and warm but you don't have any identification at all and who knows if your currency will work here."

"I could always use this right hand as a excuse. Just say that I came from a small village to figure out how it works." Touma mentioned as he glanced towards his right hand. "If I mention Academy City which doesn't happen to exist, they will surely treat Kamijou Touma as someone crazy."

Nodding Othinus agreed. "Well it's time to stop talking anyways, we've arrived at the checkpoint."

Ducking back into Touma's clothing she hid herself from sight as a soldier approached him. Dressed in a white and grey body armor with a blue color on sides of the helmet and arms as well as on the collar.

Only the mouth and nose were uncovered. In his arms rested a firearm the same color as the body armor and was flanked by two robots, one on either side of him.

"Halt, identify yourself and your intentions of coming here." Was called out by the man as he walked over, holding his firearm pointing down.

English was what Touma could think as he heard the man's words. Mentally changing where he was, he thanked Academy City in his mind for all the lessons offered.

"Hello my name is Touma Kamijou, I'm from a small village and recently my right arm has been strange so I was hoping to come here for a detailed examination as well as help." He stated nervously as his eyes flickered between the soldier, his weapon and the robots on either side.

"Alright then, I don't suppose you have any identification or anything? How did you get here anyways, it's pretty dangerous especially with all the Grimm. Even though we have less than other kingdoms due to the surrounding area it's still pretty dangerous." The soldier said as he turned around, beckoning for Touma to follow him, the robots also following behind Touma.

"No, I've lost it. By the way are Grimm the black beasts with the white plating and red eyes? Its my first time seeing a real one."

"Yup, sounds like one. So you encountered and survived then. Have any hunter training?" The guardsmen kept asking.

"Nah its just my right hand of mine has an ability that allowed me to survive." Said Touma as they stopped in front of a door.

"Alright here's the processing center, go through the door and the 3rd on the right and someone will be there shortly to help you out. Good luck." Nodding at the door, he finished the instructions and turned around to head back to his post.

"Alright thanks." Touma called after him. Following the guard's directions, he entered the 3rd room and came into the sight of a plain table and two chairs with one on either side of the table. Sitting in the chair facing the door he could see a clear window and a lock less door. Finally there was a camera in the upper right corner of the room above the mirror.

Sitting in the chair he whispered to Othinus. "Be careful there's a camera in the corner of the room."

Hearing a confirmation, he settled in for a long wait for someone to come.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So he's the one." Said a middle-aged man with black hair turning silver at the sides dressed in a white suit.

"Yes, General Ironwood. That is the boy." Relied a soldier sitting at the desk in front of the man. On the screen inside the room, the young man named Touma Kamijou was showed tapping his fingers on the table in front of him, seemingly completely relaxed.

Grabbing a scroll from the table General Ironwood exited the command room and walk to room number 5. Swinging open the door he walked in and sat at the table across from the boy, throwing his grabbed scroll onto the table next to him.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am General James Ironwood of the Atlas military. Now tell me young man, do you know what aura is?" The General asked Touma.

"Aura? What's that?" He questioned with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"Aura is the ability that allows us to stand against the forces of the Grimm, strengthening us and giving us supernatural abilities called semblances. Every single living being has aura. Some have described it as the manifestation of our very sou. Only three things have been recorded to not have any aura at all. Dead bodies, the Grimm and finally you, Touma Kamijou." He told the boy, swinging the scroll around to show him the display.

On the top of the holographic display was the name Touma Kamijou, followed by his picture right below, clearly taken inside this room. At the bottom was a bar labeled aura level which was completely blank.

"So for your sake, I do hope that you can explain this." The General finished.

Leaning back from the scroll Touma started to explain. "It's this right hand of mine. No matter what it is when it encounters something supernatural, the supernatural is completely destroyed. With it I can even negate the miracles of god."

"I see, so that's how you defeated the lone Grimm you encountered. You simply hit it with your hand." Mused Ironwood as he sat back.

"Yup, as it charged at me I simply punched through it and it died, simply disappearing."

"Grimm bodies do disappear after death, something I would expect to be common knowledge no matter where you grew up."

"I was a pretty bad student." Touma said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with a grin.

"Fortunately there might be a way to test that." Pulling out a red crystal, he set it on the table.

"This is dust in its crystal form and already cut, ready for use. Try touching it with your right hand."

Raising his hand Touma brought it down onto the dust crystal and with a sound of breaking glass continued straight to the table, smacking his hand against the metal. Drawing his hand back and rubbing his palm, he turned his attention back to Ironwood who was staring at the table in shock.

"So that should be enough proof for you about his right hand right? Not even a trace of that dust crystal was left over." Came from Othinus as she crawled out of Touma's jacket.

"If that isn't enough proof, the state I'm stuck in should be good enough as well."

"Eh, Othinus what are you doing?" Touma screamed out.

"Shut up, this body of mine should serve as proof, it's like this could happen naturally."

"Indeed someone stuck like this could not be natural." Ironwood mused. "You say this is not your original form, so you used aura before? Is this related to your semblance?"

"Who knows? That's why we came here to find help to find out." Othinus replied from her position on Touma's shoulder.

"Alright then, I'll stick you two in a hotel room until tomorrow, then we can see whats going on with that right arm of yours. I assume you two prefer to stick together." Ironwood stated as he stood up, extending his right hand to Touma.

"Yup." Touma mentioned a confirmation alongside Othinus.

Shaking the General's hand the deal was made.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So this is the hotel room." Mused Touma as he looked around the room. A standard room that seemed to be the same as any other hotel room he's ever seen. Walking to the window he could see the city of Atlas down below full of life.

Turning back, he could see the room, a bed in the corner and in the hallway a door leading to the bathroom.

On the desk in another corner was a scroll that was the same one used earlier in the talk between him and General Ironwood, given to him for identification purposes. Inside it was a notification for 9:00, showing when someone will come get him to bring him to the testing facilities for his power.

Looking at the time, it was currently around 7:30 pm.

"Come over here and turn this scroll on." Othinus ordered Touma. "We need some general information about the world we are in."

Following her instructions, Touma turned on the scroll, picking up Othinus onto his shoulder to allow her a better view of the scroll on the table.

Typing in a search function they examined the information of the new world they found themselves in. After a while, they found enough information to have some general information about Atlas and the other kingdoms. Leaning back and stretching Touma remarked on what they found. "So the thing he made me shatter is dust huh. The material that allows them to fight back against the Grimm and lets the 4 kingdoms thrive or at least survive."

"And the Grimm are the black beasts that live in the wilderness and have no soul and attack living beings." Othinus continued the conversation.

"But apparently, there is no clue where the Grimm come from and due to their bodies disappearing after death like after I killed it and their general disposition, research is almost impossible."

"A spell to create the Grimm and generally empower everyone would be completely massive. From the information Ironwood gave us about aura it seems that anyone's aura can be awakened no matter who they are."

"By the way Othinus." Touma started to raise a question. "Exactly what do you think about these faunus and the hatred between them and the humans of this world?"

"Inconsequential." She stated bluntly. "These faunus share no differences from the baseline human aside from some traits such as one animal body part. The divergence from the spell that created the Grimm is most likely also behind the creation of the faunus." She finished explaining.

"What about their animal body parts such as ears and tails?"

"Why do you ask?" She asked as she looked at him.

"One of my friends from my high school would be very interested in these faunus for personal reasons so it was just curiosity."

"So that's it." She muttered. Then she suddenly paused as a though occurred to her.

"These reasons shouldn't have anything to do with females, would they?" Staring straight at him, Touma could only stamper out a response.

"N-no, no they don't."

"Human." Othinus forced out as she charged at his eyes.

"Ow, ow, why are you going for the eyes again? Its all Aogami's fault. such misfortune!" Was the cry that echoed around the hotel's floor.

Shortly after the assault on Touma's flesh finished the conversation resumed.

"Anyways Othinus, what about aura? It doesn't seem to be a ability born of science so that basically leaves magic."

"As it seems that ever aura user gains some increase in strength, speed and durability and a semblance from a ritual that is usually the same for person to person, it does seem to be like Idol Theory."

"Idol Theory is where by imitating the source you can gain abilities relating to the original source, right?"

"Indeed that is Idol Theory, but I don't seem to know the source they are using for this aura empowerment, chances are its probably something native to this world. For example some people long ago had magical abilities and did this ritual and people performed it over and over again therefore making it the source." Othinus finished with a nod on her slightly smiling face.

"yes, yes Othinus-sensei, now please explain to this Kamijou Touma about this and the interactions with his right hand."

With a scoff Othinus turned her face away to hide her blush leaving only her clear left eye in view and continued.

"If your Imagine Breaker touches an aura user it will have the same effect as if it were touching a esper. They will simply be cut off from their abilities and have everything as the same value as an ordinary human. If their semblance is active and you touch them, they will stop affecting whatever they are doing, basically a reset of conditions. So if someone with a pyrokinetic semblance is burning a tree, by touching him you would stop him from using his aura and stop the tree from burning."

"Thank you Othinus-sensei for the clarification." Touma said as he clapped his hands together. Looking at the clock it was now 11:00pm. Recalling the time of appointment being 9:00am he started to prepare to go to sleep. Stepping out of the bathroom in his new pajama's Othinus spoke up.

"Listen we have to talk about sleeping arrangements."

"What do you mean about sleeping arrangements? Wait first do you even need to sleep?"

"I don't feel like I need to sleep but I certainly can if I can feel the cold. Besides what do you think I should do for the 8 hours you will be sleeping?"

"I guess it can't hurt, but what do you mean about sleeping arrangements?"

"Well given my body, I'll be afraid to sleep next to you, I'm scared that I'll be crushed to death by your frame. So for me to sleep, prepare a bed for me on this table right now. That pillow will be my mattress now bring it here."

Following her instruction he set the pillow down and put Othinus on top of it, settling down, she took her clock and set it over her to act as a cover.

"This will do for now but you need to find something for me to live safely in. Something like a dollhouse and not just any dollhouse, a high class one. You can do that tomorrow after the meeting." She said as she looked at him.

"such misfortune!." Was all Touma could say after seeing his plans for tomorrow as he crawled into the bed and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So do you understand your duty Specialist Schnee?"

"Yes, General Ironwood. I'm to escort this man to the testing facility and ensure his security as well as to watch out for any suspicious behavior."

Said a beautiful white haired woman also dressed predominantly in white to General Ironwood. The room was an office which was sparsely decorated. Behind the desk with a few personal belongings on it, General James Ironwood sat. On the other side of the desk the white-haired women started to speak again.

"I'm sorry sir, but am I really needed for this mission, while the ability he possesses may be powerful from what we've seen, I'm sure that if it came down to a fight between the two of us I will be victorious. After all, without aura I will certainly be faster and stronger than him."

Nodding his head, the General accepted her points and spoke his answer. "While that may be true, I do trust you to keep a level head as you escort him to the facilities. Not to mention that you do have a great knowledge of dust and in your point, you did mention that without aura he is as fragile as an ordinary human. As such he must be guarded and your capabilities in combat are excellent."

"I understand sir." Winter Schnee nodded as she confirmed the orders.

"Also if you can try to get some more information out of him tomorrow some of his reactions were strange. For example, a boy with an ability like his alongside his circumstances should have knowledge of aura but doesn't." Ironwood added as Winter exited the door. Hearing a confirmation as she left he turned back to his computer screen, dismissing Touma Kamijou's profile and continued to work throughout the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Feeling a pounding on his chest, Touma opened his eyes and started to blink to dislodge the last remnants of his sleep. Focused his eyes downward he saw Othinus siting on his chest, her tiny fist raised to hit him once again.

"Finally, its about time for you to wake up. Its already 8:30. I've been trying for the past 5 minutes, just how heavy a sleeper are you?" Othinus complained as she slid off to rest next to him.

"Sorry, sorry." He placated her as he started to prepare for the day.

"Anyways someone should be here in half an hour so hurry up and get ready."

Finishing up his preparations he then picked up the scroll and placed inside his pocket as he heard a knock on the door at 9:00 sharp. Placing Othinus on his shoulder, he opened the door to the sight of a beautiful white haired women dressed predominantly in a white and dark blue color scheme. Her complexion was fair with Touma slightly needing to look up to meet her eyes. Her hair fell to the right side of her face, almost covering her pale blue eyes. On her left side was a sword attached to her hip.

"Good morning, I am Specialist Winter Schnee, if you are ready we can proceed to the faculty for testing." Without giving him a moment to respond she turned on her heel and moved towards the elevator.

"Hey, wait up!" Touma cried out as he hurried after her.

Dashing into the elevator, he looked at the women standing straight with a perfect posture. Trying to start the conversation he mentioned his question.

"So what exactly will they be testing at this faculty anyway?"

"It will most likely be interactions with dust and aura as well as semblances." Stepping out of the elevator and into the lobby she continued.

"I am suited to help with all 3 of these experiments with my knowledge and abilities, alongside my combat capabilities nothing will happen to you."

Keeping pace with her, Othinus spoke up from Touma's shoulder. "And what about me?"

Glancing over at Othinus Winter replied. "You claim that your state is due to the young man's right arm? So in effect we must first study his arm."

And so the conversation continued if it could be called such with Touma and Othinus asking general questions and Winter speaking clear and concise answers with her clear voice. Suddenly pausing she turned to the right entering a door leading into a large building around 3 stories tall.

Caught off guard Touma rushed in after her before the sliding door closed.

"This is one of our military facilities, there are plenty of resources here for you for testing." She explained.

Walking through the reception he could see a standard room. Directly to the front there was a front test and to the sides there was a waiting area. Following Winter they passed the reception desk to the hallway and went to the right up the stairs to the second floor.

Stopping in front of a door labeled Lab #1, Winter stood to the side as the door opened beckoning Touma to enter the lab first. Entering Touma and Othinus examined the room.

It could best be described as a sterile white environment with the walls being colored pure white and the floor being comprised of white tiles. The size of it being about 10 by 10 meters. An x-ray machine took up one of the corners and to the right of the door they entered there was a table. Next to the table was a trolley of various materials. From a courtesy glance the top row was comprised of various kinds of dust crystals.

Switching back his attention to the table, he could see a scientist start to get up. Dressed in a white lab coat with blue jeans and a black top underneath, the female scientist approached Touma. Looking at her facial features one of the main things that stood out were the racoon ears on top of her crimson hair. Looking at him with brown eyes, she stuck out her hand. Seeing Winter step in behind him, she faltered slightly but continued on.

"Hello there, I'm Dr. Rebecca, the scientist in charge of testing today." She said with a warm smile.

With a hesitant smile Touma extended his hand and greeted her.

"Oh, that's interesting." Rebecca suddenly said as she pulled his hand closer to her eyes, smiling. "I suddenly can't feel my aura. I do feel weaker than I have in a long time. It's really interesting."

Releasing his hand and grabbing it again, she repeated this a few times. All the while muttering under her breath.

"Exactly how long do you intend to keep holding onto his hand like that?" Came a frigid voice from Touma's shoulder.

Turning her attention to Touma's right left shoulder she could see the tiny form of Othinus starting at her hand which was still connected to his right hand.

"Sorry, sorry, so you say you are trapped in that tiny body huh?" Rebecca stated in a slight joking mode as she moved close and closer to Touma's shoulder and respectively to his face. Blushing slightly, Touma tried to avert his head.

It was no match for Othinus's reaction however as she tried to move behind Touma's head.

Suddenly turning around the scientist moved back the desk and picked up her scroll.

"Well there's plenty of time for questions later. Now it's time to start!" She said excitedly.

Spinning on her heel the scientist pointed her scroll at Touma and loudly exclaimed. "Now strip and show me your arm!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"I feel as if all my fantasies have been broken by the cruel hand of reality." Touma said dejected in a corner, his shirt back on and the tests already over.

Kicking her legs over on the table, Othinus piped in. "What kind of fantasies were you expecting fool?"

"Not this. My expectations have been ruined. It's just like how a student council president should be mature and cool as well as good looking with a strict atmosphere around her. Please god help me restore my expectations." Touma directed back at Othinus.

"My apologies I don't help believers in science. Let your fantasies be broken into pieces."

"Such misfortune!" Touma bemoaned.

"If you are all done with your comedy act, we can get to the discussion." Rebecca cut in.

"Yes, yes." Touma stated as he sat in the chair a slightly dejected look still on his face. Pausing slightly only to return Othinus to what was quickly becoming her regular spot on his shoulder.

"So I can say that there seems to be absolutely nothing different from your right hand compared to everyone else's. In fact, if there wasn't any aura in you at all I would say you were completely ordinary."

"Bu that is clearly not the case." Winter cut in from the side sharply, where she had been the entire time watching with interest, gazing at the formally full trolley of different types of dust. Now not even fragments were left.

"The grade of dust doesn't seem to matter either. All of them were destroyed without a trace automatically no matter the grade, type or form." Rebecca stated.

"Plus there are your interactions with my semblance. Even when the glyph was enhanced with dust, whenever you touched them with your right arm I simply lost the connection and they shattered. However, when the glyph effected something the effect remained even when the glyph was broken."

Touma kept nodding his head for effect as they continued, not learning anything new given all of this was stated by Othinus the night before.

"However I would now like to try something." Winter said as she started to move towards the center of the room.

Also, getting up Touma moved across from her. A glyph suddenly appearing below her, a white bird suddenly appeared in front of her and started to fly around. Seeing his puzzled look she started to explain.

"While my glyph does allow me to apply forces and other effects on objects, it can also allow me to summon my defeated enemies to fight for me. This here is one of the Grimm that I've killed, a nevermore. Now try to destroy it!"

Finishing off her sentence, the white bird flew at Touma. Raising his hand, it impacted the bird and wiped it from existence with a sound of breaking glass.

Giving out a grunt, Winter took a step back and stared forward in shock.

"Are you alright?" Touma asked as he moved forward, a look of concern on his face.

Hearing his voice, her eyes regained their old look and she stared at Touma. "I am alright, just surprised that I could no longer feel the Grimm I just summoned. It's as if I never defeated it or gained it in the first place." Winter mentioned.

"Well now that's interesting." Rebecca said. "Unfortunately we can't really do any more testing unless we find someone with a semblance like a Schnee's. Unless Winter here wants to deplete her entire arsenal for science?"

"Unfortunately I must refuse." Winter replied with a calm look on her face.

"That's a shame. Anyways here's a list of everything we used." Rebecca said as she handed Touma a piece of paper.

"Please go get everything here and bring it back, we can't have a dust shortage for our experiments."

Finishing off with a smile on her face, Rebecca turned back to her desk and got back to work.

"But how am I supposed to buy this when I have no money?" Touma yelled out.

Suddenly appearing behind, him, Winter placed her hand on the cowl of Touma's clothes and started to drag him towards the door.

"There is no need to worry, there is a stipend for resources, not to mention that this will be a good way for you to get a feel for some of the city and its prices. Besides its only good manners to replace what you have destroyed."

"Ow, ow, it's really digging into me. I get it, I can walk by myself. Such misfortune!" Touma said as he continued to be dragged.

Out on the street Touma could once again walk and began following Winter.

Walking quietly along the way, Winter suddenly asked Touma a question. "You have no formal training, do you?"

"Nope, just learning from street fighting."

With a scoff Winter continued. "Without aura you cannot enter our combat school even if you are of the right age to be admitted. I'll see if I can find a private tutor for you to learn. Your right hand is an immense advantage in a fight so it would be a shame if you were defeated by not knowing how to fight."

"You should accept her offer, you didn't learn how to fight before but now who knows what Grimm will be there to stop you from reaching the source." Othinus whispered in his ear from the other side.

"Thank you for the offer. I'll be happy to learn." Touma said to her as smiled at her and accepted her offer.

And so they continued throughout the city to the dust shop, with Winter pointing out landmarks and giving a slight history as they saw them.

Soon enough they arrived at the dust shop titled "The Dust Outlook".

Entering, they could see a middle aged man manning the counter as he greeted them, a few people, many of them faunus, were located around the shop and looked up to see who entered but quickly turned back to whatever they were doing. Located throughout the store were tables filled with different type of dust crystals and on the wall were dispensers filled with what Touma recognized as dust in its powdered form.

"Hello, we are here to pick up an order from an Atlas facility. Here's the receipt and the check." Winter replied.

"Ah yes, I have that order right here." The receptionist said as he leaned down the counter to pick up a suitcase, placing it on the desk.

Picking it up with her right hand, Winter thanked the man and exited.

"Alright let's get this dust back to the laboratory."

"Wait, that's it?" Touma questioned.

"Indeed, we have a regular relationship with shops around Atlas for the military. Many people can just pick up an order for speed and put it on a tab."

"So you visit these shops often then?"

"No, it's usually done by interns or others. Not by people in my position." She said as she handed off the case to Touma's left hand.

"Now let's hurry and get this back to the lab." Winter finished by walking ahead, a small smirk on her face.

"Such misfortune." Touma sighed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Placing the case onto the table, Touma collapsed onto the chair next to him.

"Rebecca how much dust did I use in your experiments? This case is honestly too heavy." Touma complained to Rebecca.

"Honestly I don't know what you are complaining about." Winter remarked to Touma as she lifted the case and placed it on its side

"Such misfortune, is this the difference aura makes?" He bemoaned as he stared at Winter's slim arms.

"Where do you think you are looking?" Othinus said as she pinched at his cheeks.

"Ow, ow, ow, I'm sorry Othinus." Came out from Touma's mouth slightly distorted.

Blushing slightly Winter moved to open the case to confirm that everything was there and to organize it. Clicking it open a beep sounded out.

Everyone froze, the beeping continued to echo throughout the room. Throwing the top up, Winter exposed what laid below the cover. Even with Touma's inexperienced eye he could see the makings of a bomb, with a large red dust crystal in the center.

There on the inside of the top half of the case was a symbol of a bright red beast's head on top of three jagged lines as if it was clawed in, all surrounded by a circle the same bright red.

Finally, on top of the bomb there was the timer counting down.

With 4 seconds left on the timer, Winter summoned her glyph and Rebecca stood up.

Hitting 3 seconds left on the time, Rebecca was thrown upwards with Winter's glyph.

2 seconds were left on the timer and Touma destroys the glyph Winter placed on the table.

1 second left and Winter yells out at Touma who steps forward angling his body so his right side faces the table.

The timer finishes and the bomb explodes. Sticking out his right hand the force of the explosion impacts Touma's right hand and shatters around it as his Imagine Breaker negates the explosion, only leaving behind a burnt case.

Inside the room only silence remained. Broken only by the sound of Rebecca hitting the ground behind them, only a low groan showing that she was still conscience.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Winter yells at Touma about his actions as she approached him.

"Well, my right hand can destroy all forms of dust right so I figured that it can destroy things formed of dust like your semblance." He hurriedly explained, throwing his arms in front of his face as if to protect himself.

Suddenly he felt a pain on his ear. Crying out and turning his head he could see Othinus removing her hand from her jab.

"That's your punishment. It worked at least so there's no problem and you do have experience with bombs formed of supernatural means so I'll forgive you for now. I understand what you were thinking but be more careful please." Turning her head away, she sat back down on Touma's shoulder in her regular place.

Visibly restraining herself, Winter grit her teeth as she turned back to the case and examined the symbol.

"This is the symbol of the White Fang." Winter spoke.

"What's the White Fang?" Came the question from the uninformed teen.

"The White Fang is a terrorist group comprised of faunus that supported equality in the earlier years but recently took a turn for the violent a couple of years ago and became a terrorist group as mentioned before." Rebecca piped in from behind Touma, standing on shaky legs.

"Indeed and it seems that the shopkeeper is now in their leagues." Winter added.

"Isn't the shopkeeper a human?" Was the question directed at Winter.

"That may be the case but that probably means that they have some leverage over him. He has provided the Atlas military with dust plenty of times before but nothing like this ever happened."

"So we should probably find out what they have over him." Muttered Rebecca. "We have a small grace period before they realize that their plan failed. It helps that this room is soundproofed."

Suddenly Othinus piped into the conversation. "Follow my instructions and we can easily find out what the conditions are."

"How will we do that Othinus?" Touma whispered to her, sweating slightly as the two women turned their attention to her.

"Don't be foolish we'll use magic. I can help out too, as a former Magic God my knowledge is second to none." Was whispered back into Touma's ear.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Came the question from Rebecca.

"My semblance." Was the explanation given by Othinus, completely ignoring the question. Beckoning for Touma to set her down, he followed her instructions and put her down on the table.

No longer paying attention to Rebecca who was now frowning, she turned her attention to Winter.

"You! I assume that the bird you summoned earlier was a Grimm. Does it remind you of a raven if you were to look at its original form? Also, can you summon two more of those birds if needed?"

"I suppose it can remain you of a raven, I can certainly summon two more if needed. Can you please explain what you are planning now?" Winter responded to Othinus's questions as she summoned two more tiny nevermore.

"There's no time, it seems that you can satisfy the conditions. Now repeat after me." Jumping into her plan, Othinus started to chant.

Hesitating slightly, Winter swallowed her apprehension and began to repeat her chant. Slowly the two voices melded together into one and became a harmonious melody that seemed to be without words.

Finishing off the chant, as the words echoed around the room and seemed to be dying off, the two birds circling around Winter suddenly fell to the floor and slowly changed color to black.

Staring at the results, Winter suddenly cried out in shock as she fell to her knees, closing her eyes and covering her ears with her hands.

"What is this?" She could only force out. On the floor the words also seemed to emerge from the birds on the ground, creating a strange echo.

"It seems the ritual was a success." Othinus said as she beckoned for Touma to pick her up. With a sigh, he followed her instructions.

Now in her regular spot, Othinus continued to explain, looking at the birds twitching on the ground. "As you can probably see, your eyesight is now linked to those two birds on the ground there as well as hearing and speech. You can just send them out to the shop now. The process should be intuitive, after all those birds are a part of you."

Making the birds move around, Winter slowly seemed to get ahold of the new ability. Still closing her eyes she was able to maneuver herself to a chair and sit down.

Staying away from the birds and Winter, Touma moved to the sides and opened the window letting the two birds fly outside.

Together they waited for Winter, keeping quiet to help her concentration.

"I found them." Winter spoke up suddenly, a tense look on her face. "They're on the second floor with the shopkeeper's daughter as a hostage. I'm currently listening in through the window."

"Alright then, I'll notify Ironwood, you can keep an eye on them." Rebecca stated as she left the room leaving Winter, Touma and Othinus alone.

After waiting for a while Touma asked Winter. "So how old is the daughter?"

Focusing Winter answered his question. "She's just a teenager."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Why are you asking me all this?"

"He's just trying to get you to relax, the process is supposed to be natural, you seem to be forcing it too much as extra stimulus and as if the eyes and ears don't belong to you."

Staying quiet a little longer Winter answered the original question.

"I have a sister, 16 years old. She's going to Atlas Academy next year."

"Oh, so she's my age. Does she look anything like yo-ow, ow. Why are you attacking me Othinus?"

"I simply felt that you were a little too interested in this sister."

Opening her eyes, Winter also added a glare against Touma who was currently being assaulted.

Paying attention to Winter, they could see her relax from her tensed up state. Looking at their questioning looks she answered.

"The Atlas forces just arrived. They took control of the shop and the daughter is safe and the culprits are under arrest."

"That's good." Touma said as he smiled alongside Winter.

"Now how do I stop this, seeing through three pairs of eyes is just distracting."

Walking up to her, Touma raised his right hand and after looking at Othinus who nodded in confirmation, he simply placed his hand on her shoulder and broke the spell.

With a slight smile, he still shared with Winter and Othinus he withdrew his hand and waited alongside them.

"Well I heard that you three have had a productive afternoon." Were the words heard from the door.

Spinning around the speaker came into sight, showing it to be General Ironwood.

"Now why don't we talk in my office." He said as he turned on his heel and left.

Quickly following him, Winter got off the chair and followed him.

"Such misfortune." Was all Touma said as he also left the room. However, looking closely, Othinus could make out a slight smile on his face. Seeing this she couldn't help but smile also as they stepped forward.

XXXXXXXXXX

The spell Othinus used was possible due to a couple of factors, first the fact that Odin and Valhalla are in the same religion alongside Odin's position, the fact that the nevermore is basically a giant raven and that Winter didn't originally have these two ravens and they became part of her later through battle. In mythology Odin could communication and see through Huginn and Muninn so I hope that the spell's structure makes sense.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sitting at his desk Ironwood turned to address his guests placed on the other side. "So in summery the shopkeeper's daughter was kidnapped by the White Fang and forced to give us a bomb in exchange for his daughter's safety. After Touma here destroyed the bomb, Specialist Schnee used a technique that Othinus gave her to find the pursuers. A technique which expanded on her semblance and gave her abilities she never had before for a limited period. Is that correct?"

Hesitating slightly, Winter confirmed the events. "Yes sir, that is correct."

"Well then are there any long lasting or side effects?"

With more confidence in her voice Winter replied. "No Sir."

"I see, well what was the technique you used? If I recall you said it was due to your semblance you were stuck in your current position. I would take that to mean that your semblance is shape shifting your size." Ironwood directed at Othinus, an emotionless look on his face.

"My semblance is dealing with stories, more specially stories from my village. By coping elements from these stories such as their means, I can provide an imitation of the results."

"I see." Ironwood said leaning back. "Can Specialist Schnee learn to do to do it herself?"

"She cannot." Othinus said as she shot down that idea with the force of Gungnir. "If she were to try to do anything like this by herself, her aura would be destroyed and her body would destroy itself in the process."

"And why is that?" Ironwood asked as Winter slightly paled next to Touma but kept her expression the same, still in a military posture.

"Due to aura. The stories deal with people without their aura awakened and legends so someone with their aura active is too far from the baseline. This ritual only worked due to the white-haired women's abilities of summoning and the fact that it didn't influence her body directly." Othinus explained with a calm look on her face.

'…. Buts that wrong.' Touma thought. 'There's nothing stopping people from using spells from other religions. Kanzaki uses spells from multiple religions in her fighting style.'

Continuing onward, Ironwood posed a question. "But if someone's aura wasn't awakened, then could they be able to do this?"

"It depends on a variety of factors, but in the end, anyone you supply most likely will not be able to do it. Supplying a ritual tailored to a specific situation would be easy for me but it would be impossible to train someone with the required knowledge and ability from anyone you could find."

Speaking up Winter directed a question to the pair. "You are only a teenager, yet you saying that you have that knowledge?"

With a scoff, Othinus faced Winter. "I'm much older than I look."

"I see." Winter said, seemingly unconvinced.

"Well I suppose that's enough questions for today." Ironwood mentioned from behind his desk. With everyone turning their attention to him, he continued.

"Touma Kamijou, you are not a part of the Atlas military but you have been of help to us and helped prevent a tragedy. A bounty will be placed in a bank account that will be created for you. Just go to Atlas Central Bank in the city to confirm your account within a few days."

"Thank you for help." Touma mentioned, putting his hand on his head. Then almost sheepishly with a laugh, he added his request.

"I don't suppose I can have some of that money right now?"

"Oh, what will you need the money for at this moment, Is the cafeteria food not good enough for you?" Ironwood asked in a slight humorous mode.

"I need some money to buy a house for Othinus here and some basic necessities." Touma stated as he moved his hand to point at the tiny form sitting on his shoulder.

"I see. Specialist Schnee, can you help provide some money? The full amount will be reimbursed from his reward." He asked Winter who was still standing to the side, slightly more relaxed now that its all over.

"Yes I can. Now follow me and we can finish this quickly." Her clear voice rang throughout the room as she turned towards the exit and moved towards the door.

Exiting out onto the street, Touma caught sight of Winter by a ATM machine, moving over to her, he could see her stepping away with some bills stacked together.

"Now let's go, exactly what were you planning for buying?" She said as she passed him by.

"A high-class doll house." Othinus answered for him as he stepped in line behind her.

"It doesn't have to a high-class doll house, a normal doll house will work too." Touma mentioned trying to save his finances. Suddenly a jab hit his ear.

"Silence human, it will be a high-class doll house." Came from Othinus as she drew her hand back.

"By the way Winter how much is the bounty for the help?" Touma questioned as he rubbed his ear.

"It's enough don't worry. You will still have some money after buying your high-class doll house."

"Wait it's already decided it will be high class. Such misfortune!" Touma yelled out.

Crushing his hopes even further, Touma could only look at the entrance to the store that Winter led them to.

"I most certainly can't afford this." He muttered as he looked inside.

"What are you waiting for, hurry up and go inside." Was heard from the tyrant on his shoulder.

"Yes, yes." Walking inside slightly dejected he looked around for Winter who had already entered ahead of him. Catching sight of her he walked over.

Looking at her he could see her staring around the shop as if remembering something.

"So what do you recommend?" He questioned as he approached her from behind.

Hearing his voice, she flinched slightly and moved to the side showing him what she was staring at.

"I suppose this one here might work" She stated, gesturing with her arm to show him what she was looking at.

The house had 3 levels and purely white in the outside. The roof was currently lifted and the house split to the sides enabling easy access to the inside and allowing an examination of the inside. The top comprising of the bedrooms, with the middle floor being recreation rooms per the diagram, currently empty and finally the bottom floor was an entranceway and a sitting room.

Taking Othinus off his shoulder, he placed her onto the table. Walking into the house Othinus sat down on one of the couches in the living room. After a short period, she got up.

"Bring me to the top level." She said with a resolute look in her eyes.

Heeding her instructions, Touma placed on the top level, Winter watching from the sides.

Sitting down on the bed and relaxing, she spoke.

"This is will do nicely. Buy it now human."

"Oi, what kind of demands are you throwing out as you relax in that conformable looking bed." Touma stated as he looked at the price tag.

"Comfort has no price. Now god demands a shrine and this will work just fine."

With a sigh Touma walked up the cashier and took out the money Winter gave him.

Paying for the house, he walked back over and picked Othinus up from her comfortable spot on the bed as he put her on his shoulder.

"I brought the house, it'll be shipped to our room at the hotel. Now let's go and get some rest."

Turned to Winter he thanked her for the help.

"It was no problem, I shall see you tomorrow at 9:00 am." She replied as she left.

Waving goodbye Touma started to walk back to the hotel, feeling the most tired he's been ever since he arrived.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dropping the small house onto the table, Touma opened it up and collapsed onto the chair.

Seeing Othinus enter the house from the side and also sit in the chair he questioned her.

"So why were you lying to Ironwood and Winter? Fusion of religions is possible in magic so even if someone uses aura it doesn't lock them out of other forms of magic."

Hearing his question, Othinus cocked her head towards him.

"First off while I can explain the Norse legends as stories, that excuse can only stretch so far before they become suspicious."

Pausing slightly, she continued from her chair.

"Besides don't forget our end goal that we reached together in that final battle through our understanding. Our only goal is to return to your old world and this means destroying the final phase that leads to the Grimm and this world of Remnant. Not to mention that with the system of aura in this world with everyone having different abilities and the circumstances, the diversity is too great for even one percent to learn my system of magic, a few rituals here and there is fine, those are simply blimps in the system but systematic magic of the gods from the original world definitely not work."

She finished, looking straight at Touma.

"So in the end you're saying its better to hide?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying. Now rest, your body needs sleep to function." Othinus said, climbing up a tiny ladder to reach the top floor.

Once there she fell into her new bed and stared at Touma until he left the table and prepared to go to bed.

Collapsing onto the bed, he closed his eyes and entered into his sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"No more please, I can't do anymore." Came the panting gasps of Touma Kamijou as he collapsed on the ground of the testing facility.

"That's fine, I have all the data I need." Rebecca said as she finished inputting the results. If someone were to look at the screen they would see statistics pertaining to Touma Kamijou such as average run time for a variety of distances, hand grip strength, endurance and other measurements including his medical data.

"Is all this really necessary?" Touma questioned the doctor currently wearing a white shirt underneath her lab coat.

"Of course it is! You are the first living being recorded without aura. We certainly must check to see if there are any basic differences in physique and other basic information when you are in peak health and when you are completely exhausted. While yesterday we examined your right arm, today we must examine your body and honestly, looking at your results there doesn't seem to be much difference even if you did have an inactivated aura."

Setting her scroll down on a nearby table she continued. "I will say that you are more fit than the average person your age, even if a hunter in training can outpace you."

Now turning around, she could see him gulping down water from the cooler in a plastic cup as if his life depended on it, for all intends and purposes ignoring her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Winter picking up the scroll in curiosity and see Othinus on the table in a miniature chair Touma brought with him for her, the brim of her hat covering her face in shade as she relaxed.

Seeing everyone else disregarding her words she made a beeline for what she viewed as the prime offender.

"Hey listen to me when I'm talking to you!" She yelled out as she stomped towards him.

Grabbing him by the front of his given uniform she started to shake him.

"Hey, you can at least listen to your official doctor can't you? Its not like I'm doing these tests for my benefit you know." Still shaking him, the water started to spill from the cup. Not realizing this, she continued the motion.

"Well do you understand?" she demanded of him up close.

"B-Black." Was all the shaken Touma could say.

"Black? What do you mean black?" She questioned.

Seeing him avert his eyes she turned her own gaze down and screamed out.

Forcing him away she turned her back away from him and wrapped her lab coat around her now wet frame.

"We'll continue the conversation and the tests later after I return." Turning her brown eyes away from him, she hurriedly moved towards the door.

"Wait you mean there will be more tests? I thought we were done. Such misfortune!" Touma yelled out, reaching the doctor's years just as the door closed on the room.

Making a plan, he made a beeline to the table. Dropping to his knees he met Othinus's eyes.

"God, please help me. You understand my pain don't you, you who seeks to avoid physical labor no matter what with your slim frame. Please help me."

"I thank you for the flattery but I have no way to help you. There is no way my slim frame can overpower the red-haired women." Othinus said as she rejected him from her chair lounging in it.

Seeing the results, Touma switched his target once again.

Taking Winter's hand and still on his knees, he looked up into her eyes like a knight would his princess.

"You have the authority to save me do you not? Please save this Touma Kamijou."

Blushing Winter looked away from his eyes and tried to remove her arm from his grip, but his right hand held tight.

"Let go of me right now, who do you think you are touching me so casually? Release my hand automatically and I'll be merciful with my response."

"Please help me." Was the earnest plea by Kamijou Touma.

Suddenly they could hear a laugh ring out throughout the room. Turning around they could see a slightly disheveled face with slowly greying black spiky locks hanging over his face over his red eyes. Dressed in a grey shirt and a tattered red cloak the hilt of a sword could be seen on his back.

"Well, this is interesting, I never expected to see this type of scene. Did the knight over there melt your heart, Ice Queen?"

Realizing the position, they were in Winter snatched back her hand and coughed, trying to hide her blush. Turning to the man that just entered she posed a question with a sigh that seemed to be showing a long suffering.

"What are you doing here Qrow?"

"Well Ice Queen when news of an aura less human comes out then of course I'm going to check it out. This is news that can shake the kingdoms to their foundations after all."

He said, staggering in as if losing his balance. Walking towards the table, he spoke to Touma.

"So, how you doing? The names Qrow Branwen."

Shaking out his hand he waited for Touma's response.

"Touma Kamijou." Shaking his hand, he introduced himself.

"Anyways how do you feel about leaving this joint with me and go kill some Grimm. Let us take a nice look at your right hand's ability. what do you call it again, Imagine Breaker?"

Qrow said with a smile as he withdrew his hand.

"What do you think you're doing Qrow?" Winter cut in angrily.

"Ah, don't worry yourself Ice Queen, the paperwork's all filled out and I won't let your little knight get himself hurt so don't worry about him. So, what do you say?"

Staring at the two Touma gave his response to the pair. "I'll go out. I need to test my right hand against these Grimm and now is as good as ever."

"That's the spirit." Qrow stated as he continued to grin.

"No, I refuse to accept this. First of all, who would trust someone like you with the safety of someone else." Winter said as she rejected the entire proposal with a scowl.

"Hey I might look like this but my combat capability is always top notch." Was the rebuttal by Qrow. However, the effect it might have had was ruined due to him taking a flash out and taking a swing from it.

"It's not your combat capability I'm worried about but instead your responsibility." With a sigh, she then added. "It seems that I have no choice but to accompany you. After all the paperwork is all filled out for your little adventure so it shouldn't be a problem." With a smirk Winter finished.

"That's a shame, I was really hoping to make it a guy's night out." Giving a sigh for effect, Qrow moved over to the white wall and leaned against it.

"But that would have been impossible." Touma suddenly added. "Othinus is coming after all."

"Really? I've talked with everyone and it does seem that you do bring that little lady of yours everywhere don't you." Qrow said with his perpetual grin.

"Of course I do, Othinus is the one who understands me best after all. Not to mention that she is smarter than me." Touma said almost casually.

"That's correct. On all counts, too." Othinus added in from Touma's side looking up to him.

Laughing Qrow started to leave the room. "Everything's all set then. We'll meet up at the Atlas airfield in 2 hours then. Should give us plenty of time to get ready and plenty of time to finish up this little adventure of ours and return before dark."

Leaving the room, he left Touma, Othinus and Winter alone.

"I'll send the directions to the location to your scroll in a little while. Don't be late." Winter stated as she also started to leave the room.

"Hey Winter." Touma called out to her. Turning around she lloked at him with a slight puzzled look.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Thanks for all the help and for this." He said, directing her a grateful smile.

"It's no problem. Besides it's not so bad to go out for pest control every now and then. It gets rid of unwanted stress." She said with a smile as she placed her hand on her sword, tensing it slightly. "Oh that's right, you've never seen an aura user in combat have you. This will be a good experience then."

Exiting the room, she left Touma with a slightly more strained smile on his face.

Feeling a tap on his arm, he looked down at Othinus. With a pointed look from her, he understood the purpose.

"Yes, yes I understand." With a sigh, he picked Othinus up onto his shoulder and then picked up her chair and began the trek back to the hotel to deposit his items.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Let's see it should be around here." Touma said as he looked down to his scroll, the screen currently filled with directions.

"That should be it over there, shouldn't it?" Came from his directions advisor on his shoulder.

Looking over in the indicated direction he spotted the building labelled Atlas Airfield. Entering the building, he saw a row of desks in the back with benches along the sides where people could see down. he looked around for the other two joining him.

"Hey, over here." Touma heard from the right.

Turning in that direction he could see Qrow sitting down on one of the benches waving his hand at him.

Walking over to him, Touma couldn't see Winter anywhere.

"So do you know where Winter is?" He asked Qrow

"I'm right here." She said from behind Touma.

"Yup saw her get here a little while ago but she just completely avoided me waiting for you." Qrow whispered to Touma.

"At least you're sober for today. If you weren't we'd have to stop you from coming." Winter said, turning her nose up as she looked at Qrow.

"Well here I am, and almost completely sober too."

"Wait what do you mean almost? Come back here Qrow!"

Heading for the back, Qrow ignored Winter and her attempts to stop him, ducking to avoid her, stopping only to show his identification. Following him, the three others walked behind him until they came to an open field. Walking forward Qrow opened what was identified as a bullhead to the pair of Othinus and Touma.

Looking inside, the pilot was already there waiting for them.

"If all of you are ready we can get started." He said wearing a stranded Atlas uniform, green instead of blue being the only difference from the ones seen before.

Together they all headed for the back and settling in, the bullhead took off.

"So where are we going?" Touma asked the man opposite of him.

"Well let's start off with this, how much do you know about the kingdom of Atlas or the kingdoms in general?"

"Not much, just some general knowledge from class."

"Alright then I'll stick with the brief version then. As you can see Atlas was built in the north and is therefore surrounded by ice and inhospitable terrain. The surrounding environment holds back the forces of the Grimm but it was also deadly to the folks of the newly formed city. Therefore, they had to improvise and as a consequence Atlas was forced to develop technologically faster than any other kingdom as you can see with all the robots. Now all the kingdoms are surrounded by hostile environments to help hold off the Grimm and each kingdom holds several small towns on its frontier and inside its boulders as everyone knows. Now every now and then some hunters get dispatched to a general area to slaughter the Grimm that might have been building up so as to keep the population low. These are pretty routine missions and what we are doing now."

"That is a basic outline but correct from what I can see." Winter said next to Touma

"The inside of the kingdoms is pretty safe to live after all so it's the frontier we need to guard. Not that much powerful Grimm there too, or at least not any we can't handle. The older and wiser Grimm tend to know that coming too close to a kingdom's territory means death."

Taking a break from speaking, Qrow reaches for his flash and takes a drink. Seeing the look everyone was giving him he spoke up.

"Don't worry I changed it just for today, I'm not that irresponsible."

Leaning back in his seat Touma waited for the ride to be over.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Stepping out of the bullhead he put Othinus in his pocket. Looking around Touma could see that they were in a small clearing surrounded by trees with a slight frost over the ground. Stepping to the side, Winter and Qrow also exited the aircraft sealing up the exit afterwards. Watching it, the bullhead took off and flew off into the sky.

"Ahhh, feel that brisk fresh air. You can't get that in the city" Qrow said as he took a deep breath and stretched his arms out.

With a scoff Winter turned her attention away from him. Stepping forward she unsheathed her sword from its position on her hip.

"Stop playing around we're here for work."

"Yup, so listen up kid. Our goal is to travel over to the village over there in that direction and when we're there we'll meet up with the bullhead. On the way there we have to slaughter every single Grimm there is."

Qrow stated as he waved his arms to indicate a general direction.

"Now then it seems we've got company. Looks like our entrance attracted some attention."

As he said that Touma could see the black forms of the Grimm slowly move into the clearing, their wolf like forms surrounding them and red eyes staring at them.

"Well it's your show kid. We'll provide support so just go wild."

Grabbing the hilt from his back, Qrow stepped behind Touma and with a gesture extended his sword out and with his other hand slapped Touma on the back.

"Wait, I'm in the lead? Such misfortune." Touma said as he stumbled forward.

"Here they come!"

Picking up speed the Grimm moved forward. Charging forward to meet them, Touma pulled back his arm. Ducking underneath the first beowolf he shot his arm up and touched it, eliminating the Grimm from the world completely. Stepping back, he blocked the claws of another Grimm and watched as it disappeared from the contact. Seeing another one come from the side he turned to meet it only to see a flash.

As the beowolf split into 2 falling onto the ground, he saw Qrow behind it sword extended. Turning his sword, he pointed it at another Grimm approaching from the side and a bright red projectile emerged from it and enveloped the Grimm, destroying its head.

"Wait it's also a gun!?" Touma screamed out.

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?"

Clicking it back, Qrow swung around and decapitated another Grimm.

Shattering another Grimm, Touma questioned the reality he found himself in after seeing the unique weapon.

"God please help me make sense of this world." He muttered as he continued to pass his right hand through his enemies.

"I refuse." Othinus said as she looked around the battlefield.

"Besides that, have you noticed?" She asked Touma.

"About Winter and Qrow? Of course I have." He replied. Looking around he could see the fruits of their efforts. Qrow was expertly picking off stranglers of the Grimm with his speed and funneling enough for Touma to fight but always keeping track of how much he allowed through.

To his left side he could see Winter calmly remove any Grimm that seemed to approach him from behind or from outside his field of vision before they got within 3 meters of him.

This was of course due to how Touma's body was built. His power resided only inside his right hand so facing this many enemies by himself would be the death of him. Without aura to protect him, the rest of his body would be ripped apart by the Grimm.

Acknowledging this, Winter and Qrow expertly controlled the battlefield to ensure that Touma wouldn't get overwhelmed by the enemies.

With this, they slowly craved their way through the rest of the Grimm, eventually finishing them off.

Leaning on a tree, Touma recovered his breath, slightly exhausted from the fight.

"Well that was a good warm up exercise. Now don't tell me you're tired already, we've still got a way to go." Qrow directed at Touma.

Kicking off the tree Touma replied. "Nah, I'm fine and good to continue."

"The village should be in this direction."

Hearing her voice and turning their heads, they could see Winter start to enter the forest to the left.

Following her, they progressed through the forest. The tall trees giving it a slightly oppressive atmosphere.

"So why were you so surprised to see my sword turn into a gun?"

"In my town melee weapons and guns are generally separate. I've never seen a hybrid weapon like that" Touma replied.

"Well there's nothing wrong with that, just look at Ice Queen right ahead." Qrow said nodding his head at Winter who was walking slightly ahead.

"My sabers are enough to do the job in any situation I find myself in." She stated as she continued to look around.

"Ha, so they are. But that's not the point here. So, you don't have any experience with fire arms at all do you?"

"I don't need to have a gun. It won't help me achieve my goals."

"And what would those be?"

"To save those right before my eyes. A weapon to kill won't help me save another person. My right hand is all I need.

"I wonder if you'll be able to achieve this." Seeming in a dour mode he continued. "This is currently a secret but you are the only recorded human without an aura, the only other living beings without aura are the Grimm. You bleed and so do the Grimm. You are intelligent but the Grimm grow wiser with age. If this comes out you should be prepared to face opposition for the very reason being that you were born with that power of yours."

Pausing slightly, he started to reach for his flash but then stopped and sighed. "Regardless you should be careful."

"It doesn't matter." Touma said. "What does it matter what other people think of me? I know that Othinus understands me completely, I know Winter might be a little strict but she's a good person and I know you don't care about this otherwise you two wouldn't be out here with me."

"Ha, you're a funny kid." Laughing Qrow slung his arm around Touma.

"Ugh, remove your hand from my presence." Othinus said wrinkling her nose.

"Ah sorry, sorry." Swinging his arm back, he rested it on his side. "But you're right. You having no aura doesn't matter. You might not have any aura but you're as human as they come. On the other side of the spectrum, I've seen humans with aura be complete monsters. Having aura is not a good example of any humanity you might have."

"Qrow may be a unrepentant old drunk but he does have a point. For once." Winter said. "Aura is not a indication of morality. All that matters is what you show."

Smiling at him for a minute, Winter then turned her back and continued through the forest.

"Anyways lets back to the fun stuff. The explosions." Stepping back, Qrow tried to direct the conversation back to the original topic.

"But without aura won't these weapons be useless anyway?" Othinus stated. "After all, normal humans can't lug around 40 kilograms and ammo and still keep their maneuverability."

"Then how about you try shooting a dust bullet? Unlike more advanced forms of dust combat it doesn't need aura to activate, just the pull of a trigger. That should work" With a grin Qrow held out the handle to his weapon, where it was ready to fire.

Taking the handle carefully Touma pointed it away into the forest. Stopping her movement, Winter also turned around to watch the events.

Clicking the trigger, the recoil jerked Touma's hand back. Stumbling back, the bullet flew past the tree Touma had been aiming for. The bright red projectile continued on and exploded against a far off branch.

Dropping to the ground, they could hear a dull sound as it hit the surface.

"Well, that was pretty bad." Qrow remarked as he took his weapon back after seeing the result.

"Indeed, what were aiming for in the first place anyways?" Winter added.

Scratching his head with his hand he pointed towards a tree 5 meters away.

"I would say that it wasn't bad for a first try but it seems guns with the caliber to hurt the Grimm definitely aren't for you."

Suddenly a roar sounded out across the forest. Turning their attention to it, they could hear tree's falling as whatever let out the roar moved towards them.

Crashing through another tree, it came into sight. Covered in a white armor, its red eyes locked onto the group inside the forest, the large scorpion shaped Grimm raised its glowing stinger over it head as it prepared to charge, its pincers the size of a human were placed menacingly ahead of it creating a clicking sound.

"Death Stalker!" Winter yelled and pointing her saber straight ahead, she used a glyph to slide Touma backwards.

As she did she could hear a yell come from him as he slid back.

"Such misfortune!" Was heard echoing out from his direction.

Turning back a tree filled her sight as the death stalker threw it at her. Jumping onto it, she let the momentum of it carry her and jumped off of it onto the branch above.

Meanwhile Qrow stepped to the side of Touma. "Now let's see how your right hand handles itself against a Grimm of a stronger class. Follow after me."

Charging ahead, he used his sword to redirect the pincer. Knocking it to the side the death stalker stumbled but quickly regained its balance. Angling its stinger down it started to piece the air towards Qrow.

Suddenly Winter appeared from the side and with an application of ice dust froze the death stalkers tail as she passed over it.

"Now go for it!" She yelled out to Touma.

"Waaaiit, not so fast!" Othinus cried out as she tried to keep hold of Touma's jacket as he started to run.

Reappearing on the other side Winter pieced the black body with her blade keeping the other pincer from moving.

Swinging his hand Touma shot his fist forward and destroyed the entire Grimm with one blow. Suddenly losing their balance, Qrow and Winter stumbled slightly due to the sudden disappearance of the Grimm.

"Well that was interesting. Imagine the odds needed for that branch to hit a resting death stalker." Qrow said as he approached the others.

"Ah, my misfortune is as strong as ever."

"So stuff like this happens often to you? You'll have to tell me all about it later back in the city. Maybe we can find a bar or something."

"I'm only 16 years old." Touma remained him.

"That's a shame. Well we'll figure something out. Now we're almost there, just another kilometer. Besides, looking at the results that right hand of yours sure is a powerful weapon."

Stepping forward around the body he continued on.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see Winter's face.

"Well done." Was all she said as she moved onward.

Smiling, he put Othinus back on her regular spot and stepped forward.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Alright so that's basically all the main characters introduced for now. Thanks for all the reviews especially the guest(s) who keep catching my errors.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well that should be everything." Dressed in a crisp black suit, the black haired man watched as Touma finished signing the papers across from him. Putting down the pen Touma reclined in his chair stretching a little.

Taking the papers the man in the suit checked everything over once more and turned back to his computer. Waiting for the man to finish Touma took another look around. Seated in the chair he could see out of the window to the right onto the street below outside the bank. Looking down the streets were mainly empty, the morning commute already done but still too early in the morning for much activity. Turning his attention back, he looked across the large wooden desk to the banker on the other side with the beige walls behind him.

Finishing up the man turned his attention from the screen and grabbed a card that was just produced.

"Congratulations, you are now a proud account holder at Atlas Central Bank. Here's your card enjoy your day. Don't forget to contact us if you any problems with your new card." He said dully, already putting Touma out of his mind as he went back to work.

"Ah, thank you." Thanking the man, he got up from his seat and as he picked up his new card, turned towards the door to the left.

Stepping out onto the street, he stretched out his arms, a little tired after the meeting. Walking off, he headed down the street back to the hotel.

"I wonder if Othinus is awake yet?" He muttered recalling the sight of Othinus sprawled out across her bed, sleeping this morning.

"But now that I have money, I can finally have a decent meal. No more rations from the cafeteria, no more being attacked by Othinus for what I delivered, is this the feeling of having enough money to live?"

Suddenly he paused in the street. "But wait, this Kamijou certainly doesn't know how to keep all this money safe from misfortune." Starting to circle slightly and keeping an eye out he started to think.

"There must be some way to prevent this. Maybe if Othinus holds onto the card it will be safe. But Othinus is riding on my shoulder so doesn't that just bring it back to me? Argh." Groaning Touma took out the card and held it carefully as he stared at it.

"Watch out, watch out, WATCH OUT." Hearing a female voice come closer and closer, he suddenly felt a impact onto his back. Stumbling forward, the card he was holding onto so carefully naturally started to fly through the air.

Catching sight of a sewer grate ahead, Touma could only imagine the worst-case scenario, the card flying, Touma's graceless attempts to catch it, it bounces through the grate, Touma returns to the hotel and sees Othinus, she asks about the money and resources and hears his response. Afterwards she would-

"NOOO." Suddenly yelling out he dived forward towards the card still flying through the air. "I'll shatter that illusion of mine." Focusing he shot out his arm, not grabbing it but instead hitting it. The added force making it spin even further landing onto the ground ahead.

Approaching it, he carefully picked it up and placed it into his wallet. Returning it to his pocket he sighed and turned around in relief.

"Wow, that was the funniest thing I've seen all week." Seeing the source of his current misfortune he looked at her.

Her hair seeming to be a mix of pale blue and white, cut short it reached down to her neck framing light red eyes and a delicate looking face, the most eye-catching features being the cat ears on top of her head and the fact that her head only came up to Kamijou Touma's chest. Wearing a white shirt, a beige jacket and blue jeans she seemed relaxed as she watched him.

"And whose fault do you think that is? What were you doing that made you crash into another person."

Looking up at him she replied. "Isn't it just your fault for standing in the middle of the street?"

"Then why we're going so fast that you hit me? It's not like there's a lot of people around." Touma said gesturing. "Are you late for school little girl?"

"Oi, who are you calling a little girl? I'm already 21." Twitching she glared at Touma.

"Impossible." Shooting it down, Touma continued with a slight pitying gaze. "It's not good to pretend to be older than you are. You'll grow up eventually."

"For some reason that gaze of yours is really started to piss me off." Grinding her teeth, she brought out her scroll and brought up her profile. Selecting her age, she made it fill the entire screen and shoved it into his face.

"There, you 'll see that I'm 21 now."

Remembering a teacher at a certain high school Touma stepped closer and placed his hand on her shoulder. Glaring at him even more, Touma ignored it to speak as he looked at her.

"My apologies, it must be difficult sometimes but keep going, there's hope out there."

"Remove your hand before I do it for you."

Following her advice, Touma suddenly knelt down as a thought occurred to him. "Damn it, if someone was going to run into me, it should at least be a high school aged girl with toast in her mouth."

"Why would someone ever be running around with toast in their mouth?" Was the question raised in return.

Placing his hands on his head, Touma spoke dejectedly. "Damn it, is that kind of encounter never going to happen to me. Such misfortune."

"Now what are you talking about? Actually, never mind it doesn't matter in the first place."

"Hey don't reject my dreams so easily." Replying he slowly got up.

"Well what kind of dreams are those in the first place." Suddenly catching something out of the corner of her eye, she started to move as she passed Touma she grabbed his left arm and started to pull him backwards.

"Come with me, we need to leave, they almost found me."

"Wait what kind of situation is this, why am I being dragged. Isn't this a complete reversal the usual role?" Still being dragged by the hand Touma could only yell out. "Such misfortune!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight." Looking down onto him from her chair, Othinus coldly stared at Touma judging him as a queen would her subject.

The source of her anger was currently on his knees in front of the table looking up at her.

"You go out to activate your account with the intend of coming back before I wake up. Admirable, a subject should always do their best to serve their ruler."

"Oi what kind of roles are you trying to assign here?"

"Silence servant. Now let me continue. After having an _encounter_ with this girl here, you decide that after being dragged for 5 minutes to bring her to our hotel room."

Scratching his head Touma defended himself. "She was being chased. I didn't know where else to go."

With a scoff Othinus turned away from him and sighed. "Well this is your personality I guess."

"Hey don't worry I'll be out of your hair in a little while anyways." Turning his head, Touma got up from his knees. The source of the voice was of course the white haired girl currently reclining on the bed reading a magazine.

"Who was chasing you anyways you still haven't told me." Questioning her, Touma sat in the nearby chair.

Jumping onto his shoulder Othinus jabbed his ear. Ignoring his pain, she continued.

"That's your punishment. Now just ignore her, if you hear her story you'll just want to get involved I know it."

"Hey it's not like I wanted to involve him. He's the one just standing in the middle of the street." Turning her attention away from Othinus she directed her next question at Touma.

"Besides if you mistake me as a child thanks to my height, what does that make the little 15cm girl on your shoulder then?"

"Well at least I have something that helps." Staring at her Othinus replied. Frowning, the girl followed her gaze down and gritted her teeth. Looking back, she could see Othinus sitting on Touma's shoulder.

"Well what does that matter with your size, I'm at least greater than 20 cm tall. Why are you walking around half naked anyways is this some kind of play for you?" she replied looking at both of them.

"Wait why are you involving me in this?" Touma bemoaned.

"It doesn't matter what I wear as long I know that my servant here understands me. Isn't that right servant?"

"Why do you keep referring to me as your servant? Ow why are you attacking my ear, I understand you Othinus, please stop."

Sitting back down, she directed Touma to the door. "Now it's time for breakfast. Now to the buffet downstairs."

"Wait up." Jumping from the bed, the girl took Touma's hand and shook it. "It wasn't really needed but thanks for the help."

Letting go of his hand she headed out. "Ah you're welcome." He replied, dazed.

"Good now we can go." Othinus said after seeing her leave. Stepping out into the hallway and heading to the elevator a though occurred to Touma "Wait she never told me her name."

"Relax, knowing your luck we'll see her again." Othinus replied, seemingly slightly dejected.

Enjoying their meal, Touma and Othinus soon regrouped back at their hotel room.

"Alright then now that we have the money we can start to create a plan." Oothinus said from her chair.

"First I need a place to live and some income. I no longer get a stipend like in Academy city, even if Ironwood has been nice enough to let me stay here for the time being."

"How about you join the military? Winter is a specialist, and it's not like you can join the regular military without aura and with your right hand. We need to find the source of the Grimm so the military seems good right about now. So why don't you call her and ask her for advice?"

"I guess that could work, hopefully she won't be busy." Touma muttered as he pulled out his scroll. Selecting Winter from his contacts he called her.

"Ah hello Touma." Came the reply from Winter as her face appeared on screen wearing her usual outfit with a slight smile. Behind her he could see the back of a chair and a large window, indicating that was sitting down.

"Did you need something?" She questioned him as she seemed to lean back.

"Well I just activated my new account at Atlas Central Bank, and it raised the question of income."

"Indeed I suppose that would be a worry." Smiling she continued. "So you decided to ask me for help?"

"I wanted to know if I could get a job in the military either for going out and fighting the Grimm and helping with research."

"It is possible. I should talk with General Ironwood about it before making any promises. Come over to the usually facility at around 10 tomorrow and I'll meet you there."

"Oh, by the way I don't have to worry about being evicted from my hotel room, do I?"

Laughing Winter replied. "Not yet, don't worry you're safe for now and I'll give you plenty of advance notice. It's not like the hotel room is expensive and you have helped us especially with the bomb. Who knows how much damage that would have caused."

"Alright then, Thank you." Gratefully Touma put down the scroll.

"Good bye then and have a nice day." Hanging up, Winter's face disappeared from the screen.

"Well that's that." Getting up Touma put on his jacket.

"How about we go explore the city, we didn't really get a chance to yet."

Agreeing with him, Othinus let him pick her up and they exited the hotel.

Together they walked through the city, Othinus's small form attracting some strange looks from those who noticed her but was otherwise ignored by the crowd.

In the early afternoon, they relaxed in a nearby park. Spotting a vending machine nearby Touma took out one of the lien cards he got from the bank. Examining it, he could see a large amount of drinks inside. Putting in his lien card with a trembling hand he selected one of the canned drinks.

Inputting the information. He waited for the machine to move the drink down but in the end nothing happened.

Putting his hands on the machine, he started to shake.

"DAMMIT, give me my money you damn machine." He screamed out. Continued to shake the machine, Othinus watched from a nearby bench.

"What luck for you to choose that machine. Just how much money did you lose?"

"Shut up, it might have been one of the smallest amounts and compared to my current money inconsequential but with my misfortune every single lien counts!" He yelled back. "Besides I'm still thirsty. Such misfortune."

Suddenly a though occurred to him about a vending machine in Academy City, a dreadful machine that ate his 2000 yen and the lessons he learned from it.

Stepping back, he prepared himself.

"Hey what are you planning on doing?" Othinus questioned him.

Ignoring her, he suddenly spun bringing his leg up. Completing the motion the back of his leg impacted the side of the machine rattling it.

Watching the contents of the machine he could see an item start to fall from its place.

Drawing his leg back, he couldn't help but smile as he walked up to the machine.

"You must be joking." Was the remark heard by him.

"Ha this is a technique I learned from Biribiri. A sure-fire way of gaining an item from a vending machine" He replied back proudly.

Picking up the item that dropped, he suddenly pressed it against his hand.

"Wait isn't this a little too warm." Looking at the can, he could see a brand name he never encountered before. Opening it up he tasted the drink.

Forcing it down, he grimaced. "What kind of drink is this anyway."

Gesturing to him, Othinus also tried the drink. With a scoff, she remarked to him. "What were you thinking getting this?"

"What do you mean by getting it, didn't you see what I just did to get this can. It's not like I choose it."

"I did see, I simply prefer to think of it as your misfortune then the machine enacting revenge."

Walking up to the machine, Touma simply examined it and sighed.

"I can't say you're wrong."

There on the other side of the machine where Touma kicked it were the words of "Out of order, pending repairs."

"Such misfortune." He said with his head titled to the sky.

Sitting back down he took the drink and forced down another gulp.

Looking down at Othinus he started the conversation. "So the military huh. Maybe I can be in the same group as Winter."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I can't use a gun and specialists specialize so I probably won't need to use one. Besides its better to work with someone you know."

Staring at his face Othinus looked for any signs of deceit. Throwing a questioning look back, Touma could only watch as Othinus sighed.

"Hey, what was that for?" He complained, turning his head back to watch the park.

Together they sat at the bench in mutual understanding watching the scenery before them.

"Watch out below!" Was suddenly yelled out. Turning their heads back they could just see the pale haired faunus Touma met from before jump over them her jacket waving in the wind as she flew.

Landing on the ground in front of them she turned and a surprised expression settled on her face. "Oh it's you."

"Ah, the little girl." Touma replied.

"See I said your misfortune will make you meet her again." Othinus remarked as she stared at her.

"Who do you think you're calling a little girl, I'm 21 years old." She replied.

Pausing she looked up. "There's no time for that. Move!" She yelled at Touma.

Following her orders, Touma grabbed Othinus from his left and dove forward. Behind him the bench was suddenly exploded. Rolling forward he stood next to the girl.

Looking back, he could see a faunus step forward from the dust, wearing a dark coat with his hands in his pocket, he had brown hair, black eyes and a wolf's ears on top of his head, behind him the wreckage of the bench seemed to be cut in two.

"Tsk, just how long do you plan on running away Blanc?" The man stated as he walked forward. Taking his hands out of his pocket he drew out a sword less hilt. With a gesture, it expanded forming a thin blade. Noticing Touma he continued.

"Are you planning on getting innocents involved now?" He questioned.

"That's rich coming from you. Who's the one chasing me everywhere even into this park. If anyone's planning on involving innocents it's you. The only reason I kept running was to stop things from escalating and to stop you from murdering everyone."

"Ah well it's too late now. I guess you'll just have to protect that human then."

Waving his arm, the sword made a lazy arc and a visible distortion in air made its way towards Touma. Jumping, the girl named Blanc pushed Touma down from where he was standing and rolled with him to avoid the attack. Hitting the tree behind them, it created a distortion in the wood and exploded as if cut by a blade.

Getting up Blanc charged at the man, swinging her fist. Jumping back, he swung his sword once more forcing Blanc to dodge to the side.

Seeing the vending machine, Blanc took hold of it and lifted. With a screeching sound, it was forced off the ground. Held by the little girl, it pitched forward as she threw it towards the man, cans rattling as it spun side over side.

Dodging to the side, the man focused once more on Touma and made a piecing motion towards him with his blade.

Seeing this, Blanc jumped in front of Touma who just recently got up, arms crossed as she tried to absorb the attack.

"Huh?" suddenly she was trust backwards as Touma moved her behind him.

"Hey wait, what are you doing, you'll get yourself killed!" She screamed as Touma raised his right hand.

"Just be quiet and watch, your voice is hurting my ears." Othinus said dryly from her position.

Impacting Touma's right hand the sound of breaking glass echoed as the attack dissipated.

"I see, so you too are a hunter in training. You must have a pretty strong aura to take my attack without flinching." Speaking the man stood in place.

"I don't know what this is about, but I'm not just going to let you attack anyone you want." Replying Touma raised his arm.

"Tch, it's just my luck that you're a hunter in training. Ah well, even with the both of you, you both have no weapons and no dust."

Stepping back, he launched another attack at them. Swinging his right arm, Touma destroyed that attack as well.

"Interesting let's see how long your aura lasts!" The man said as he launched another attack.

As Touma continued to block, Blanc spoke from behind him. "Listen up, his semblance is force projection so the strikes he makes with his sword are projected over the distance. We must get closer to beat him. If we get close enough, I can hit him with this." Looking back for a second he can see her hold up a metal piece from the bench. As he turned his attention back he could see the remains of the bench be further deformed, one of the rails forced off.

"Alright then." Confirming it Touma started to run forward blocking each attack.

Growling, the man started increasing the pace of his attacks. Destroying each one at a steady pace the two got closer and closer.

"Dammit, just how much aura do you have." He screamed out at Touma who was just 2 meters away from him.

Suddenly, Blanc jumped up from behind Touma and the man's head landing behind him. Taking the metal pole, she swung it almost like a bat at him. Turning around he could see Touma swinging his right fist also.

'I'll just have to take the punch. My aura can take at least one hit. After that I'll back up and start again. The kid's aura must be almost gone.'

Moving towards Touma, he dodged Blanc's improvised bat and gritted his teeth as Touma's fist flew towards him.

'Just one hit and I can win.' Were his thoughts.

Making impact, Touma's right fist plowed right through the man's aura and smashed into his face. Already off balance from moving away from Blanc, he was forced to his knees.

Looking up, he could Touma raising his fist once more. Scrambling for his sword he tried to point it towards them but Blanc's weapon suddenly hit it, forcing it away from his hand.

Making impact once again this time at his jaw, the man was knocked out by Touma's fist, falling to the ground with his eyes shut.

Sighing, Touma turned back to Blanc. "White Fang?"

"Yup, sorry about this. But hey, I didn't know you were a hunter in training. You really got a strong aura there."

Blinking Touma replied. "But I don't' ha-Ow."

"Silence fool." Othinus whispered. Acknowledging her words Touma stopped.

"Anyways you got any way to notify anyone about this? I don't have my scroll sadly."

Nodding, Touma started to think. "I think I know someone who can help."

XXXXXXXXXX

Blinking, Winter looked down at the caller id, a question running through her mind as she picked up her scroll.

Sitting across from her at the table, her sister put down her fork as she looked over across the restaurant table with her light blue eyes and an unblemished face.

"Winter, are you alright?" Weiss asked.

"Yes I am. Do you mind if I take this Weiss?" Hearing a confirmation, Winter pressed the answer button and Kamijou Touma's face filled up the screen. Behind him she could see trees and benches showing that he was in a park somewhere.

Seeing Winter respond, Touma smiled sheepishly as he asked her a question.

"Sorry about this but if you captured a terrorist and didn't know the number of the police where would you go exactly."

Hearing these words Winter and Weiss froze. Now directing her full attention, she frowned as she asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well I beat a White Fang member and now he's knocked out on the ground and I don't who to call. Please help me Winter." Bowing his head Touma made his plea.

"Where are you?" She questioned. Hesitating, Touma turned away from the screen.

"Hey where are we right now?" She heard directed towards someone else.

"Central Park, Northern Quadrant, a little way off from the fountain. Follow the wreckage." Came the response, a female voice she never heard before.

Memorizing the location Winter spoke. "I believe I know where that is. Just wait there." Hanging up she could just hear Touma's voice trailing off. "There's a fountain nearby?"

Turning back to her sister, she put back her scroll and started to get up.

"I'm sorry Weiss but I have to go." Apologizing she got up from her chair only to be surprised as Weiss also got up.

"Its fine, besides I'll be coming with you." Her sister said.

"You most certainly will not. It could be dangerous."

"The White Fang member is knocked out, you will be there, I can see a specialist of Atlas at work and I most certainly will not be letting you go there alone. With all that what's the worst that can happen." Stating her points, Weiss glared at Winter daring her to refuse.

Biting her first response back, Winter replied. "Alright fine. Let's get going, there's no time to waste."

"Alright then." Weiss said, agreeing with a smile on her face.

Getting into Winter's car the two started heading towards the park.

Raising her voice, Weiss questioned Winter. "So who was the man on the other side of the phone?"

"A possible future collogue of mine in the military." She replied.

"I see, I see. So, you gave your personal number to him then?" Weiss said smiling as she asked her sister.

"It's nothing, he needed the help. Now be quiet we're almost there."

"Alright then."

Quickly parking, they exited out and made their way to the fountain.

Arriving there they suddenly heard a voice.

"Over here." Turning their heads, Winter could make out the form of Othinus on the fountain.

"Huh, who yelled." Confused Weiss looked for the source of the sound as Winter moved towards the fountain.

Picking up Othinus, she placed her on her shoulder. Turning back to Weiss, she questioned Othinus.

"Which way do I got?"

"Go that way first." Following the direction, she pointed in Winter moved forward.

"Hey wait up." Weiss yelled. As she caught up to the pair, she asked Othinus. "Who are you supposed to be? Actually, more importantly what are you wearing!" Seeing what Othinus was wearing or rather not wearing, she added on the second part.

Looking at Weiss, Othinus turned back to Winter. "And who is she?"

Keeping her attention forward, Winter replied. "She would be my sister Weiss."

"Hey don't just ignore me." Weiss complained as she followed.

"I'll fill you in later Weiss. For now, don't worry." Walking across the path they soon arrived where Touma and Blanc were. Seeing the body on the ground she moved closer.

"Who is that?" She asked Touma.

Responding he pointed to Blanc as she answered. "He was chasing her and I helped her beat him. All I know is that he was part of the White Fang."

"Why would he be chasing you? You a faunus also aren't you." Winter questioned, turning her attention to the small girl.

Taking a look at the girl, the first thing Weiss noticed was her height. "How despicable, are the White Fang chasing little girls now?" Mistaking her age, Weiss spoke to Blanc in what she imagined to be a comforting tone.

Of course, to the 21 year old adult, it just filled her with rage. Twitching she yelled out. "I'm 21 dammit. Why does everyone keep mistaking me for a kid."

"Well aside from the obvious reason." Othinus pointed out, having already moved from Winter's to Touma's shoulder.

Growling at her, she turns back to Weiss and Winter. "Well who are you two anyways?" She shot out.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, this is my sister Winter. That man over there called my sister for help when we were having lunch." Indicating Touma with a nod on his head, she finished proudly.

"You know a Schnee?" Questioning Touma, Blanc continued. "You sure got some connections for a hunter in training no one's ever heard of."

Hearing the words hunter in training, Winter threw a questioning look at Touma who then indicated Othinus on his shoulder silently, turning Winters look into one of understanding.

Turning her attention back to the man still knocked out on the floor she decided on an action. "I'll call the police to apprehend the suspect. When they get here we can head back to the facility."

Seeing everyone agree, Touma then asked Blanc a question. "So what's your story, why are they chasing you."

"Its not really that interesting." Continued she started her story. "I grew up in an orphanage near my friend James Noire in Mantle. When I was old enough, I was told that my parents were hunters. James however was a son of a faunus couple nearby. They were part of the white fang and he joined them when he was old enough.

Meanwhile I eventually went to a combat training school where we separated and later on graduated to Atlas Academy.

I got some messages from my old friends and tracked down James. He really embraced the new methods of the White Fang. So I met up with him and he attacked me." Finishing her story, she nodded her head to the man lying on the ground.

"That's basically the abridged version." Shrugging she looked over, the sound of the police cruiser getting closer and closer.

"Well I should get going. When James finds out about his henchman losing, he'll probably pack up and move his base. He's most likely already getting to move after so long. Not to mention he probably had someone else checking up on that guy."

"And what will you do without a weapon or dust at all." Weiss said, clearly referencing Blanc's weaponless status.

"I have to find a substitute first, I got separated from my weapon when I met James." Turning her head away she continued in a slight melancholy mode. "I trusted him too much."

Touma suddenly stepped forward next to Blanc. "I'm coming with you."

Frowning she looked at him "Are you sure? Your aura must be pretty low from blocking all those attacks."

"Its fine my right arm will negate any supernatural ability that it touches."

"Now that you mention it, you did only block the guys attacks with your right arm. Alright then lets go."

"I'm coming too. It's too risky to let Touma come with only you." Winter cut in.

"What do you mean by that?" Frowning Blanc, looked at Winter.

"What I mean is that there will probably be grunts there, Touma is effective against hunters and their semblances but against ordinary dust bullets it will be too dangerous. I'll take care of the grunts while you two can handle the boss. It shouldn't be too difficult, you said he's around your age?"

"Yup, just 20 years old and never when to a combat school. From what I saw he doesn't have his own weapon or anything."

"I'm coming too."

"Oh who is it now?" Turning around, Blanc caught sight of Weiss.

Seeing their reactions, she defended herself. "Like you said we don't have a lot of time, besides I'll just help Winter with the grunts. I have my aura awakened and my skills with glyphs aren't that bad. Honestly the more time we waste here the more time the White Fang have to get away."

Seeing this Winter talked to her sister. "Alright fine, you can follow but if it gets too dangerous you have to leave."

With everything settled they moved out to Winters car, leaving the assassin for the police. Getting into the back seat with Weiss, Touma looked ahead as Blanc gave Winter instructions next to her, placing her improvised metal weapon in the car to bring with her.

On the way to the warehouse where the White Fang was based, Winter called General Ironwood from her car, filling him in.

"I see." He said. "I'll try to mobilize a lock down but I don't know how fast it'll be. It should be fine, if the enemy projections are accurate." Turning his attention off screen, he started to move his hands.

"Good luck." Staring at the screen he hung up.

"Well that's encouraging." Remarked Othinus.

"Besides that what abilities do you have?" Winter asked Blanc in the seat next to her.

"My semblance is weight manipulation, I can manipulate the weight of whatever I touch."

"Ahh I figured it was a form of enhanced strength. Especially what you did to that vending machine."

"No just weight manipulation, usually I fight with a Halberd but this piece of metal I have right now should do." She said referring to the metal she ripped off the bench.

"Well it'll be no problem as long as we win." Flipping her hair Weiss looked down at her weapon, checking it one more time such as the amount of dust available.

Staring at her and how she looked, Touma could only think about one thing from the way she had been acting so far. Seeing his attention, Weiss frowned.

"Well what is it?" She demanded.

"She's a real ojou isn't she?" Touma remarked, still looking at her.

Hearing his words, Othinus also looked at her.

"Wait what's a ojou? What do you mean by that?" Weiss said in response, still sitting

"Hmmm, yes it seems that she is."

"Seriously what is a ojou?"

"Yes she truly is a proper ojou, that prim and proper posture, that look that seems to think you're the scum of the earth, the amount of money she has. It all fits together."

Turning around Blanc asked. "Wait so a ojou is a rich girl?"

"Indeed." Nodding as if reaching a great enlightenment, Touma looked at Weiss.

"But wait shouldn't that mean that Winter is also a ojou?" Blanc asked Touma.

"No because you see Winter is the older sister that is strict overall but is really dependable."

Hearing his words everyone turned to stare at Winter.

"W-Well, I can't say he's wrong exactly." Weiss remarked looking at her sister.

"I can see it." Blanc also stated while turning her head to the side. "By the way take a left here and we should be there."

Making a sharp turn, they were all slightly knocked into the sides, stopping the conversation. Parking the car Winter spoke them all. "We're here, lets go." Opening the door, Winter exited and everyone else shortly followed after her.

"From what I can remember it should at warehouse number 5."

Looking up they could see the number 1 imprinted into the warehouse they were at. Walking down the looked down the gap to warehouse number 5. Slowly they made their way towards the warehouse.

"So what's the plan?" Weiss whispered.

"I'll make a distraction, everyone else can go around to the back when they are distracted. Weiss can jump in if she sees I need help or she sees an opening." Winter stated. "The boss will probably make their way to the back, if he comes to the front, Weiss can go around and warn you."

Splitting up, Touma, Othinus and Blanc moved to the back. Seeing guards at the back, they waited for Winter's distraction. They didn't have to wait long.

After about 2 minutes later they could hear screams of pain and anger coming from inside. Heading inside the two faunus guards hurried towards the front.

Shortly afterward a black haired dog faunus stepped out the back door, a bag on his back and a gun at his hips.

"That's him." Blanc said quietly. "Let's go."

Stepping out, they blocked the entrance to the ally. Seeing them, James stopped. Placing his hand on his bag, he called out to them. "So here you are Blanc, refusing to join me after all."

"I figured I made it pretty clear that I wouldn't join the White Fang after I knocked out 3 of your henchmen and destroyed the wall to your office to get out."

Clicking his teeth, he looked at her. "But can't you see the discrimination that faunus face? How could you possibly bear to protect those kinds of people. Violence is the only language that these people understand."

"That's wrong isn't it." Touma suddenly spoke up. "I don't really understand this faunus human conflict, I only got here a few days ago, but I definitely know that what you're saying is wrong."

"Said by someone who never experience what faunus had to experience. The divide between faunus and humans is too great. This is necessary."

"But I'm friends with a faunus." Touma said. "A doctor in the military, if I can be friends with her and Blanc without using violence, won't violence simply alienate the White Fang?"

"Let me guess the faunus you're friends with is in the military also." Shaking his head he continued. "But the faunus in Menagerie are still being oppressed and all over the world in other areas."

"And killing innocent people will help with that?" Touma questioned.

"It will be a start. To get our voices heard." The man replied coldly.

"Tsk, I see its no use talking to you." Blanc said. Swinging her weapon around she prepared to strike.

"Hey do you know what my semblance is?" James suddenly said. Tossing a dust crystal onto the ground it rolled towards them. Raising his gun, he continued. "I can charge something so that when its activated its effect is amplified."

Shooting his gun, the bullet impacted the red dust crystal causing a fiery explosion to consume the 5 meters between them and the dust crystal. Raising his right hand, Touma negated the explosion and stepped forward.

"Hey you're in charge of this area right? That means you know the missions."

Surprised the young man looked at Touma. "Interesting so you're alright, I wonder how you did that."

Ignoring him Touma continued. "So you would know about a bomb sent to an Atlas facility within the past couple of days."

"Ah, are you talking about my present? The group in charge of that got arrested, I guess the bomb got discovered or something. How unlucky." Clicking his tongue he shot a bullet against another red dust crystal he just threw.

Destroying the improvised bomb, Touma spoke. "If you think what you're doing is right."

Pausing he stepped forward and destroyed another explosion. "I'll destroy that illusion of yours!"

"Illusion? When then come, and try."

Running forward, Touma could see the guy raise his gun as he was about to shoot. Jumping to the side Touma watched as the bullet flew past him.

"Oh, why would you dodge the bullet then?" Distracted he could barely see Blanc approach him from the sides and trust the metal pole she had at him.

Seeing him dodge her attack, she directed the metal pole up and spun it around while increasing its weight to give her momentum. Aiming straight down she swung the pole vertically. Jumped back, he watched as a piece of concrete flew up from the impact, a small crater at the location.

Bringing the pole back around she finally managed a direct hit against his arm making him drop his gun.

"Dammit." Spitting out a curse he withdrew his hand and took out a collapsible baton, seeing Touma come up from the side he swung it up at Blanc to make her back off. Blocking the baton with her weapon, she was forced back due to the force the baton applied. Looking down she could see a slight indent in the metal, slightly caved in and bended.

"Ha, did you think I couldn't charge my baton so its amplified when used? Too bad for you. Now I don't know what your semblance is Blanc, but with the way your spinning your weapon around the center of gravity must be pretty important to you."

Clicking her teeth, she jumped back as he used his baton to launch another strike.

Seeing Touma from the corner of his eye, he spun his baton around against Touma, impacting Touam's right arm.

Letting out a grunt of pain, Touma was forced off balance. Seeing this, James kicked Touma, impacting his arms that were raised just in time to protect him.

Sliding back Touma lowered his arms in time to see the man block the attack from the deformed pole, bending it even further. Spinning around Blanc attacked once again. Hitting it once more with his baton, he was shocked to feel no resistance and the force of his blow knocked the pole back. Looking down he could see her spinning her legs around to impact him.

Charging his shoe, he kicked off the ground to roll with the impact.

Looking down he clicked his teeth as he saw the shoe more wore out. Turning his attention back, he could see Touma charging towards him, a discoloration seen on his wrist.

Smiling, he raised his baton and called out. "Are you stupid or something, so what does it matter if you can negate my semblance. I can just keep beating you with this."

Swinging his baton down, he charged his other shoe.

'If you'll just negate my baton I'll just charge my shoe and use that momentum to finish this.'

Tapping his foot he used the amplification to charge forward and swinging his baton down, he hit Touma.

Only to be surprised to find his baton impacting metal. Looking at this he could see his baton impacting the metal of his gun, knocking it away from Touma's hands. Raising his right fist, Touma impacted James face from below. With his aura negated and his previous momentum, it was over in one hit.

Walking over, Blanc looked down at him.

"Well I guess that's that." Hitting Touma's left arm she congratulated him.

"Ow!" He screamed out in pain.

"What's wrong with you?" Taking a hold of Touma she raised his jacket and looked at his arm, A discoloration spread across it. Recalling the fight she frowned.

"Hey did you get that from the kick you blocked? You should have told someone that your aura was close to running out."

"its fine." He replied, rolling his jacket back down. Still frowning she stepped back for now.

Standing there looking at the sleeping form of their enemy, they simply waiting for the police to arrive listening to the backdrop sound of Winter finishing up the enemies inside.

Shortly thereafter Weiss emerged, looking a bit worn out but overall in good shape.

"We're finished in there, according to Winter's information the military should be here soon."

Leaning against the side of the wall, they listened as the police came closer and closer, their sirens ringing through the air.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ow, that hurts can't you be a little bit more gentle?" Touma complained from his seat on the hospital bed.

"Oh my apologies, when an idiot comes into my care I feel like I have to make the message stick." Rebecca said smiling as she finished diagnosing his arm.

"But what about my feelings of having a beautiful and kind doctor take care of me."

Twitching, she tightening the bandages around his arm even more as she replied. "Leave those fantasies at the door."

"Such misfortune." Wincing he drew his arm back and examined it.

"Man what kind of relationship is this." Blanc complained. "It's like his life is sitcom or something."

"Well then what does that make you?" Weiss asked the cat faunus.

"Well, let's see, he knows Winter and they are going to be working together in the future, Othinus is always around him, you're Winter's little sister and Rebecca is his doctor. So, that would make me…"

"The one off character that shows up every now and then." Othinus finished.

"hey what kind of role are you trying to force onto me?" Blanc complained to Othinus.

"Actually what kind of roles are to trying to assign to my life. Don't I get a say in this?" Touma yelled out at them from the hospital bed.

Suddenly feeling a impact on top of his head, he rubbed it and looked at the source.

"Patients shouldn't be too agitated." Rebecca said as she drew her hand back and picked up his chart.

"For some reason it seems that you're really angry. Are you okay?" Touma asked her.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." she says, slightly ignoring him.

"Maybe she's still mad about the incident from before." Othinus piped in, looking at Rebecca.

Hearing a crack, they turned their attention back to Rebecca, more specifically to the pencil in his hands that just splintered.

Her smile fading slightly, she turned back slightly to glare at Othinus.

"Wait what happened before?" Weiss questioned.

Hearing another crack, the pencil broke completely in Rebecca's hand.

"I guess she's still mad after all." Touma remarked.

Stepping closer to Touma, she started to raise her hand.

"Wait, Rebecca what are you planning on doing with that arm of yours. Ow, why are you hitting me, Othinus was the one who brought it up. Such misfortune."

Suddenly the door opened and Winter stepped through. Examining the scene before her, she could see Touma raising his bandaged arms seemingly to fend off Rebecca who was leaning over the bed to get at him. Over on the table Othinus sat, examining the scene.

Hearing her entrance everyone turned to look at Winter. Sighing she spoke the purpose she came there for. "Ironwood wants to see you as soon as possible. Rebecca, is it possible for him to leave?"

Coughing, Rebecca got off the bed and stood up, smoothing out her clothes. "Yes he should be fine for a meeting."

"Alright then let's go." Turning back, she stepped out the door.

Getting off from the bed they all followed Winter.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **So here's chapter 4, I've decided that I'll try splitting the story between the White Fang side and the Grimm side.**


End file.
